Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-172.2.149.126-20130331193317
Season 4 premire idea. Tell me ways to improve my writing. It is a three parter Part 1: The start of this episode Is with Luna ( yes Princess Luna) narrating the story she talks of a that happened 53,862 years ago. A nice a happy place Called Hollow Shades was filled with joy and harmony. It was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration. It was the 13 one. Celestia decided that her and Luna will eclipse at the second it hits 6:30 am. Though it did not go as planned. The eclipse struck through the city. A Portal came through and Anonymously 6 ponies came out they said they would take over Hollow Shades. Then Canterlot and soon Equestria as a whole. The two regal sister used the elements of harmony and the 6 ponies disappeared. Then it cuts To the main 7 reading the book. The book continues with saying Or as they thought. The six dark spirits went into. The Harmonic weapons. And they were never seen again. Pinkie says that they are so lucky it is just an old tale. But at the end Twilight looks at the back cover and here is some sort of mysterious writing. At the end of the writing it has a crescent moon. Twilight shows the other 6 that they should Go to the Princess of the Night herself Luna. At Canterlot Luna explains that the writing is a type of writing named Nebulaeand that only anyone lined with the 6 spirits can write it. Luna ask the element keepers and Spike to look down deeper. Spike exclaims he just sees nothing but the other 6 eyes are getting wider every second. Then a few minutes later they all scream. Luna asks two of the royal guards to take Spike to Shining Armour and Cadence. Luna ask the six mares to follow her up a mysterious tower. In there they see an Window that has the two princess fighting against the 6 spirits. Luna asks the girls what they saw. The girls explain how they saw a happy bright town turn into dark forces. And how they saw the princesses fight of six ponies that look just like them. Luna gasped in fear. She slowly whispers under her Breath " It can't be now, it is two early for them to come back. Luna then explains the story Of the 6. The 6 represent Chaos. Luna explains that they are Like what Discord used to be. She explains that the 6 live in a universe that is opposite of there's . Everything in here that is Pure and Harmonic is Despicable and Chaotic. Everything that is Despicable and Chaotic here is Pure and Harmonic there. She then explains that they stand for chaos. There elements are Lies, Greed, Cruelty, Sadness, Coincided and Lonliness. Twilight then explains that the ALWAYS act like her friends when they turned Gray by Discord. Then a fog storms around the Tower and a voice echoes " Glad you found it out my little pure hearted harmony bearers. the episode ends So how do you like it. I would like some feed back please -Krazzi